Wode Airen (My Beloved Husband)
by BikoNeko
Summary: Chichi and her thoughts after Goku is killed during the Cell Saga.


Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z. It belongs to Akira Toriyama  
and other big companies. I don't own the song "Wode Airen". It is  
a song from Ranma 1/2 which belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. "Wode  
Airen" is sung by Rei Sakuma (Shampoo).  
  
  
Author's Note: This story is about Chichi after Goku was killed  
in the Cell Saga. It's not really that good. I'm sorry. I don't  
have the translation for "Wode Airen" so I just put the translation  
for 'Wo de ai ren' and 'Wo ai ni'. It's not much of a plot. Just  
Chichi and her thoughts.  
  
  
Wode Airen (My Beloved Husband)  
by PokeSqrt/BikoNeko  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Goku...  
  
  
  
Chichi rolled over and felt tears coming to her eyes as her arm  
landed on the empty space by her. She slowly opened her eyes and  
sat up. It was hard to sleep. Especially when Goku was dead.  
Especially when he died no more than a week ago.  
"Goku..."  
  
Chichi got up from bed. Maybe some milk could help her sleep.  
She left the room and walked towards Gohan's room, just to see  
if he was all right.  
She peeked into Gohan's room and looked at him, sleeping soundly.  
His blankets were messed up but it was not much of a burden. She  
smiled at her son in deep slumber and closed the door, careful not  
to wake him up.  
  
Chichi walked quietly in the hall towards the stairs. She jerked  
back as a stair made a creak.  
[Goku was supposed to fix that...] she remembered. She held  
back the tears that started to sting her eyes from thinking about  
him.  
She carefully went down the stairs and into the kitchen. She  
took out the milk from the refrigerator and a saucepan from the  
cupboard. She heated up the milk and poured some into her glass.  
She looked down at the warm, white liquid in her glass. She  
remembered that Goku would tell her to drink some on those nights  
she couldn't sleep. She usually declined, saying that it wouldn't  
help; that she wasn't a child anymore and getting to sleep that  
quickly wouldn't help. But now...now, she really didn't mind.  
  
  
  
Anata ni atta sono hi kara na no yo  
Kawai ko ni natte 'ru yo Watashi  
Suki yo Suki yo Kokoro kara  
Chikai wo tateru  
Itte itte itta koto  
Zenbu kiku  
  
Namida tsurete kuru ai ga kowai  
Aa... Demo suki  
Wo de ai ren (My beloved husband)  
  
Anata no soba ni iru dake de ii yo  
Jama na ko ni naranai yo Watashi  
Itsu mo itsu mo soba ni iru  
Yurushite hoshii  
Suki yo Suki yo Anata dake  
Wo ai ni (I love you)  
  
Namida tsurete kuru ai ga tsurai  
Aa... Demo suki  
Wo de ai ren (My beloved husband)  
  
Hontou wa hitotsu o-negai ga aru yo  
  
Hazukashii kara mimi moto de iu yo  
Sotto sotto me wo tojiru  
Kuchizuke hoshii  
Suki yo Suki yo Anata dake  
Wo ai ni (I love you)  
  
Suki yo Suki yo Anata dake  
Wo ai ni (I love you)  
  
  
  
Chichi had finished her glass of milk and the glass was washed,  
dried and put away.  
[Oh Goku,] she thought. [Why did I have to marry you? You would  
risk your life for the world but you hardly spend any time with  
your family. I could have had anybody if I wanted but I had to  
go choose you. Why?]  
  
Chichi went back upstairs to bed. She lay down on her pillow,  
waiting for sleep to get to her.  
[My pillow must be too lumpy.] she thought, sitting up and  
taking her pillow. She was about to fluff it up and then she  
spotted a note under it. She never noticed it until now. She put  
down the pillow and read it.  
  
  
Dear Chichi,  
  
Hey. How are you? I know Cell is strong. That's why I wrote this  
letter. Not much like me, right? I wrote this in case. Just in  
case. Well, I want you to know that I will always be thinking  
about you and Gohan. If I'm gone, I want you to know that I  
will always love the two of you.  
  
Love always,  
Goku  
  
  
Chichi held the note to her chest, near her heart. All the pain  
seemed to go away and it almost felt like Goku was right there.  
She knew the answer to her question now, why she picked Goku to  
marry.  
[I will always love you, too, Goku, my beloved husband...]  
  
  
~Wo ai ni~ 


End file.
